crystal_maidensfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
__TOC__ Daily Quests Daily quests are objectives which can be completed for a gem reward. In average, you can earn 22 gems a day. The amount of gems depends on the difficulty of the quest. There are three quest slots. Every 24 hours, all quests will be randomly replaced with other quests from the ones listed below. Make sure to complete a quest in progress before the timer runs out. Hints Weekly Event Every Sunday a new weekly event starts. Each day you can process 5 tasks. Once you finish one, you'll get the next quest. With each achievement the progress bar moves one box further. Once the bar has reached a reward, you can claim it. Additionally, you can unlock the premium rewards for $3. Be careful! If you have not completed the tasks by the end of the week, you will lose your money. To unlock all rewards you have to complete 30 of the 35 quests. Hints Maiden Event Once a month you can take part in a maiden event. The tasks are similar to the weekly event, but you get a new maiden temporarily. If you complete the tasks with this maiden, you can keep her and the other unlocked rewards. Each day you can do 5 tasks. Once you finish one, you'll get the next. In addition, you can buy 3 more quests for 300 gems each day. For premium rewards, not only do you have to complete the tasks, you also have to pay $12. To unlock all rewards you have to complete 28 of the 35 quests. There are also global goals. If you have contributed your share and all players together meet the global goal, you will get the additional items. Beginner's Guide, Hints Crafting Event That's quite a different story. During a crafting event you get additional maps. From these maps you get ingredients, coins and orbs. And sometimes also equipment. But no crystals! The Loot X Crystals quests are really a big problem. But while you are grinding the new maps, you can complete all other daily quests and weekly assignments. Beginner's Guide, Hints List of Quests Optimizing Quests Keep in mind, you're going to accomplish a whole bunch of tasks at once. *Advance in the campaign. *Collect powerfull items. *Collect coins, fodder and dust. *Collect XP for the level up of new Maiden. *Collect ingredients for crafting events and boss crafting. *You can buy extra energy or additional ingredients *Use an energy bag *Defer tasks to a better occasion *Or just do without the quest. So you should first make a list of high-yield maps and then see if you can use them to do the quests at the same time. During a crafting event you probably want to do the event maps. Even if the new maiden and setitems are not that great, who wants to miss a one-time opportunity? Otherwise the boss missions give more coins, items and maiden XP than the normal levels. On the normal maps you get more dust. Amount of crystals and orbs is the same. Just sort Campaign_Consolidated or Campaign_Boss according to the wanted values. And remember, you can also work on the quests during the 10 attempts of the boss campaign. After you have chosen the most profitable map, you have to decide if you want to do the best map or a mission that does the quests on the side. Basic Tips and Tricks Hints Daily Quests *You want to buy multi build as soon as possible. As long as you don't have multi build, don't miss any opportunity to get some gems. *Apart from that, the reward isn't that great. It needs 6 days to collect the gems for one boss campaign attempt. *First do the weekly event, maybe you will get a task next, where you can do the daily quest at the same time. Hints Weekly Event *Take it easy. For the 40 energy reward you only need 24 of the 35 quests. Perhaps tomorrow there will be more suitable tasks. *Don't buy the premium rewards until you are sure, you can do the remaining tasks in the remaining time. If the counter says 0 Days 00:10:00 left, in 10 minutes you will lose your money. Hints Maiden Event *Energy's pretty tight. You need all your energy for the event. *Before you start, meditate on the question if you really want to play 4 times a day for the whole week. *You need a lot of micro-managemant for the with the new maiden tasks. Automating with a macro and going to sleep won't work. *Spend 50 energy to level up the new maiden before doing the Kill quests. (And give her the Dark Set). *On the Discord Channel, some nice people post the list of todays tasks. Hints Crafting Event *Normally Riv releases his optimizer a few hours after the event starts. You can find it in the pinned messages on the Discord Channel. *The optimizer does not take into account the energy you get from the events or the daily reward. On the other hand, it assumes that your energy bar is full. *First think about which maidens and items you want to have. Is it better to grind boss missions and do without the craftable items? *Apparently you can only buy the really strong new maidens for an insane amount of money with Event Gachas and Bundles. The craftable maiden is rather average. *Since low level beginners get easier tasks, this is a good opportunity to get a decent maiden. *In most events, the missions of the first 3 days of the event will give only a few ingredients. The Rivsoft Optimizer then recommends that you don't do any event missions during the first few days. *Most missions are pretty simple. So you can level up you new maidens. And you can automate grinding with a macro. Hints for the tasks Loot Crystals *In all missions you get 2/3 as many crystals as you need energy. Missions with even amount of energy are a little bit more efficient. *Normally no problem. Do the boss missions with the corresponding crystals. But during a craft event this is a tough decision. You really want the ingredients for crafting the new maiden, but with the loot crystals quest you won't get anywhere playing the event maps. Will there be enough time left if you push in a few boss missions? Win Games *Looks trivial, but it's mean. Of all things, you're using up the boss missions you need for your next assignment. *Ask on the Discord Channel for the list of coming tasks. Win Challenge Games *To access the challenge mode, you first need to complete the mission with a 3 stars ranking, then it will unlock. *Sort Campaign_Consolidated by coins, fodder or crystals. And check if you have the right maidens for the challenges. *And don't forget, you have to set the challenge checkbox again if you left the map in between. Last Hit on an Artefact *This means - you can't do a boss mission. **Do you want to advance in the campaign? **Do you need dust? **Do you want to spare the available boss missions for future tasks? Kill enemies *Sort Campaign_Consolidated by the number of enemies. *Campaign 3 Mission 6 seems ideal for kill engineers. But these stupid Heets are committing suicide. Use Fight your own team in PvP to figure out how to kill the Heets without waking them up. *''With the new maiden in your team'': Pick a map with summoned enemies and kill them with one warrior. Get your other maidens onto the battlefield well in time to kill the remaining maidens and destroy the artefact. Cast skill *This one is a pain in the ass. Because of the long cooldown times, you must exhaust the time limit. You must not kill your opponents until just before the timeout. *Use your best CDR equipment and a team with Minus Colldown skill. Earn User XP *Sometimes you can do this task in one boss mission. Sort Campaign_Boss by Player XP. *Even if you have already reached level 150 and the board shows 0 XP at the end of the fight, the player xp will count towards the quest. Level Up Items *Do you have enough coins and fodder to level up of your powerful rare and legendary items? *Do you want to advance in the Crafting Looks Fun trophy. *Keep the tier 10 common items in your inventory, level up one time before dismantling them. *Level up your fodder for later use. Level 2 fodder counts as 2 items, level 3 fodder as 4 items... You will lose coins but no fodder. Sell Items *You have to sell stacked items one by one. *Probably you have accumulated enough common and rare items that you want to sell anyway. *In the past, we kept excess ingredients from crafting events and sold them one by one. But apparently we will soon be able to exchange them for ingredients for the boss crafting. Category:Quests